The Ruby return
by Plumy
Summary: Peridot va explorer l'espace avec une de ses machines. Et à son retour, Lapis se retrouve avec 5 gemmes rouges à babysister.


[LEGER SPOILS DES EPISODES DU ZOO]

Petite histoire écrite rapidement entre les cours pour le fun, parce que les Ruby sont précieuses et adorables, et il FAUT que quelqu'un les récupèrent.

Sont utilisés des noms et expression anglaises, désolé, fan qui regarde la version anglaise ici !

Bref, avec l'épisode de samedi, je suis certaine que cette fic va partir en hors sujet total ! A vous de me dire si vous voulez lire une suite à cette fic complètement random ! (parce que non, ce n'est pas la fin du tout. Too late on va avoir une réponse pour 'qu'est ce qui arrive au Ruby Squad' ,et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis EXCITEE ! )

* * *

La grange était bruyante aujourd'hui. Et ça énervait Lapis, qui essayait désespérément de lire son roman, allongée à l'extérieur en compagnie de Veggie Head, confortablement installé sur ses jambes. Depuis 4 jours, Peridot tapait du marteau sur des plaques de métal, produisant un bruit d'enfer. Heureusement pour les nerfs de la gemme bleue, aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir la visite de Connie. L'humaine était devenue assez proche des Barn mates, et constituaient avec elle et leur citrouille de compagnie la B-Team des Crystal Gems. Alors que Lapis était encore dans ses pensées, le tintamarre s'arrêta, et la voix geignarde de Peridot s'éleva, la surprenant.

" HEY LAZULI ! VIENT LA"

Réprimant un soupir blasé, Lapis se redressa, envoyant rouler Veggie Head de ses jambes qui se releva sans problème avant de suivre sa maitresse bleue. Son regard blasé s'affaissa un peu sous la surprise. Peridot, armé d'une perceuse, se tenait fièrement sur une espèce de roaming eye, vert pomme et en forme de poire inversée, où une ouverture en forme du viseur de Peridot offrait une bonne vision sur un panneau de contrôle. La machine était haute comme elle et Lapis réunies. Reprenant sa face calme, Lazuli leva son pouce en approbation, elle était impressionnée que sa petite compagne de grange ait construit une telle machinerie, mais la bleue préférait quand même garder son 'cool'.

Peridot, devant l'approbation, se mit à rire frénétiquement, se tenant droite de fière

" -Nyeheheh ! Avec ce vaisseau, je vais pouvoir explorer les planètes alentours sans avoir besoin d'emprunter le roaming eye des Crystal Gems!

\- Mouis... marmonna Lapis en allant près d'elle avec ses ailes d'eau, mâchant un chewing-gum, C'est vrai que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de le leur 'emprunter', tu as failli le détruire..

\- Oh, c'est bon, marmonna-elle en rougissant d'embarras, Ce n'est pas de ma faute si -hyaaah-"

Peridot glissa de son perchoir et manqua de tomber, mais heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Lapis, qui l'attrapa par les aisselles. Une fois en sécurité au sol, et après un silence gêné, Peridot toussa pour reprendre contenance, et termina brièvement

" En résumé, voici notre propre Roaming eye, j'ai nommé, ka-tching ! elle pointa fièrement son travail, Le Peri-eye !"

Lapis ne put que pouffer devant l'immense fierté de son amie, et du nom, assez ridicule, de la machine. Peridot se mit à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre, avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"-Il est enfin prêt, j'ai tellement hâte de l'essayer! Lapis tu veut venir avec moi?

\- quoi, maintenant? s'étonna la gemme bleue

-Oui, maintenant! rétorqua la verte sans cesser de sautiller, Aller, il n'y a pas de danger, promis!

\- Urg...soupira l'hydrokinésiste, Non, désolé Peri, mais je préfère rester ici, Connie va nous chercher partout... elle rajouta devant la moue de Peridot, Tu n'as qu'à emmener Veggie Head, tient !"

Peridot se tourna vers le légume, qui courait en cercle après sa 'queue' et, un peu attendrie par la vue, accepta de laisser Lapis tranquille et d'emmener l'animal de compagnie avec elle.

Veggie Head fut installé à une place à l'arrière de la machine, attachée par une ceinture semblable à celles des sièges de voiture pour bébé, jouant à mordre la sangle. Peridot s'installa à son siège de pilote. et ils décollèrent.

Restée à sa place, Lapis regarda les deux partir, plutôt calme. et une fois qu'ils ne furent plus en vue, elle se réinstalla à son transat, et reprit sa lecture, l'air de rien.

* * *

Arrivés sans majeur problème, autre qu'un léger tremblement, dans l'espace, Peridot se détacha, et entama une danse de la victoire dans le centre du vaisseau, vite suivit par Veggie, qui sautillait dans tout les sens, ayant réussi à se libérer du siège bébé. Sans y faire attention, il sautilla sur le panneau de contrôle, et cela produisit un mouvement brusque de la machine, qui fit tomber Peridot au sol.

" Oh non non non ! Veggie arrête ç-aouf-houf !"

Peridot se fit encore balancer d'un côté à l'autre du vaisseau avant que la citrouille ne s'arrête, et vienne lécher la face de la gemme, qui grommela en se redressant . Avant de retomber quand un grand BONK retenti.

Tournant la tête, Peridot sursauta en croisant le regard gris d'une gemme rouge. Une des Ruby !

La Ruby agita les bras, la face toujours collée à la vitre, pour attirer l'attention de Peridot.

"Uuuhm, un peu d'aide s'il vous plait..?"

Le regard de la gemme se bloqua un instant sur sa gemme: placée sur le côté de sa jambe. comment Steven l'avait-elle surnommée déjà..? Leggy?

La Ruby fronça des sourcils, incertaine, mais ne semblait pas agressive, juste complètement perdue, et demandant de l'aide.

définitivement Leggy, la Ruby tête-en-l'air.

Soupirant finalement, Peridot prit Veggie dans ses bras, et le remit dans son siège, en sécurité, avant d'ouvrir l'entrée de l'oeil, et attraper le bras tendu de la gemme rouge qui avait glissé un peu le long de la vitre, la tirant avec difficulté dans le vaisseau.

Une fois à bord, la Ruby se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre un rebord, bien qu'elle n'aie pas besoin d'air, elle respira longuement et lentement, avant de lever les yeux vers son sauveur, et la remercier, un peu maladroitement.

S'en suivit un silence gêné

et maintenant..?

"Bon...Hum...je vais, m'asseoir dans un coin...?"

Et la Ruby s'éloigna, un peu hésitante, et comme elle l'avait proposé, se mit en boule dans un coin du vaisseau. Peridot fronça les sourcils, les joues gonflées. Que faire maintenant? Chercher les autres Rubies tant qu'à faire et adieu la visite spatiale?

L'idée ne lui parut pas mauvaise. De ce qu'elle savait, les Ruby étaient seulement des petits soldats ordinaires, facilement manipulables et faibles, seuls . La gemme verte songea ensuite à ce qu'avaient raconté les Crystal Gem et Steven. L'un d'entre eux avait essayé de faire du mal à Steven, celle avec la gemme à la place de l'oeil. Mais sinon, le fait que ces Ruby flottent dans l'espace pouvait se montrer assez dangereux, dans la possibilité qu'elles soient récupérées par Homeworld. Peridot soupira, cherchant à présent sur son radar une quelconque présence de gemme.

A côté, Veggie se reposait sur la tête de Leggy, qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Leggy finit par se lever, et regarder avec curiosité ce que faisait Peridot, avant de demander, un peu timidement.

"- Oh,hum... madame, uh.. commença-elle, incertaine

\- Peridot, appelle-moi Peridot, grommela la gemme verte, concentrée

\- Oh, heum, Ruby.. se présenta-elle avec un salut Diamant par réflexe , Dites, que comptez-vous faire..?

\- Chercher le reste de ton escadron serait déjà un bon début, je suppose... marmonna Peridot, On verra après.

\- O-oh, oui, bien sûr, ahah... Rit Leggy un peu confuse...Merci...?"

Le silence retomba, Peridot ne sembla pas y faire attention, tandis que Leggy regardait dans le vide. Puis la Ruby prit Peridot par le bras, la secouant légèrement, obligeant la gemme verte à la regarder. Elle pointait du doigt un point distant dans l'espace. Fronçant les sourcils, la verte suivit du regard ce que pontait la Ruby distraite, et vit debout sur un assez gros astéroïde, une forme rouge, faisant des cercles sur la surface réduite . Une autre Ruby !

" c'est Ruby! s'exclama joyeusement Leggy en tapant dans ses mains"

Peridot dut approcher dangereusement près le vaisseau de l'astéroïde pour faire comprendre au Ruby dessus de sauter sur la petite plateforme de la porte.

Il s'agissait cette fois de la Ruby plus 'girly', celle qui montrait fièrement sa gemme un peu au dessus de son ventre et qui avait l'air de tout aimer. Peridot lui ouvrit la porte en cliquant sur un bouton et elle entra en sautillant joyeusement. En voyant Leggy, dans le coin, elle se précipita vers elle, bras tendus.

" Ruby ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoi- ... commença-elle, avant de s'arrêter et de remarquer Peridot, qui la fixait avec des pupilles de chat, et elle se mit dos à la verte en se couvrant la visage avec ses mains, Oh lala, qu'est ce que c'est embarrassant..."

Pendant que Navy se mettait en boule près de Leggy, complètement intimidée, Leggy lui tapotait distraitement le dos pour la calmer.

Peridot soupira. Et de deux. Les deux ennuyeux mais les moins agressifs aussi. Au suivant..?

* * *

Les minutes défilaient, mais c'était des minutes agréables. Une fois Navy de nouveau calme, pas de questions ennuyeuses comme avec Leggy, mais elles discutaient entre elles. Navy avait enfin fait remarquer à sa partenaire qu'elle avait une drôle de bête sur la tête, mais puisqu'il ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'y fit rien.

La prochaine Ruby fut bientôt en vue. Celle là flottait encore en cercles sans rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses sourcils, froncés et ses bras croisés. Peridot fronça du nez. Il allait falloir attirer son attention s'ils voulaient la rattraper. Mais comment faire? La gemme verte se tourna vers les deux rubis.

"-Hey, les Rubies.

-Que- quoi ? fit Leggy en regardant confusément autour d'elle

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Navy en s'inquiétant soudainement, tu vas nous renvoyer dans l'espace ?

\- Mais-! grogna Peridot devant la naïveté écœurante des rubies, Non! Je veut que vous utilisez cette machine, ici. elle pointa un microphone rafistolé près d'elle, Pour attirer l'attention de votre amie, là bas. elle pointa un point plus haut, où flottait encore la Ruby

\- Oh, mais c'est Ruby! répéta encore Leggy avec innocence en repérant l'autre rubis

\- Uhm...Je crois savoir quoi dire ! fit Navy avec un petit silence, suivit par un petit rire "

Peridot soupira, l'invitant à s'approcher du micro, espérant que ça marche.

" Hey Doc ! ~ Que Jasper t'installe sur ses jambes ça ne restera jamais qu'un rêve ~ "

La dénommée 'Doc' ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, ses yeux remplis de honte et de furie. Elle repéra bien vite le roaming eye et s'agita dans tous les sens pour arrêter de tourner, et la machine put la rattraper et l'atteindre sans trop de problème.

Quand les pieds de Doc touchèrent le métal du Peri-eye, elle inspecta les recoins, les sourcils froncés et l'air énervé. Elle vit en premier Peridot, mais l'ignora et avança à grands pas vers les autres deux Ruby dans leur coin.

" Troupes Ruby , où sont Ruby et Ruby? commença-elle sérieusement avant de rougir et s'énerver, Pourquoi raconter de telles inepties, Ruby?! De plus, ne m'appelle pas Doc, c'est le surnom que m'a donné cet humain ! et elle pointa Peridot, Et pourquoi une Peridot ennemie est en train de nous-..."

Elle fut coupée par un poids sur sa tête. Veggie Head venait de sauter de la tête de Leggy à celle de Doc, qui en perdit en partie son viseur, et quand elle leva les bras pour récupérer ce qui envahissait son espace privé, elle vit l'animal-citrouille, et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. Lentement, elle serra le légume dans ses bras, fixant avec de grands yeux conquis Peridot, qui faisait une sorte de facepalm.

" Cette étrange créature est... adorable.."

…. Un de plus.. ?

Peridot laissa les deux autres -enfin, surtout Navy- expliquer ce qui se passait à Doc, qui restait étonnement calme, depuis qu'elle tenait Veggie dans ses bras et ne le lâchait pas. En tout cas, ça arrangeait Peridot, de nouveau concentrée dans sa recherche spatiale. Ca commençait à l'ennuyer, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il fallait finir.  
elle ne put s'empêcher de grommeler en se rappelant que Steven avait apparemment mentionné qu'ils récupèreraient les Rubies à leur retour du zoo humain.

* * *

Une longue heure avait passé avant qu'ils ne trouvent une autre Ruby. Peridot la vit, frappant furieusement des poings contre un tout petit astéroïde dont des minuscules morceaux se séparaient de la forme sous les coups. Ce devait être celle qui aime suivre les ordres ou quelque chose comme ça…. Punchy ou quelque chose comme ça ?Ah, non, Army.

« Woohoo ! fit Leggy derrière son dos en sautillant, C'est Ruby ! s'exclama-elle encore une fois »

Peridot soupira, mais le regard de Doc aida Leggy à comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter un peu de babiller comme ça chaque fois qu'elle voyait une de ses partenaires

Nouvelle manœuvre acrobatique pour Peridot qui, concentrée, ne fit plus attention aux Ruby, discutant entre eux : Doc et Navy cherchaient une raison pour qu'une Peridot veuille les recueillir, tandis que Leggy écoutait à moitié, se demandant surtout s'ils reverraient les humains de la dernière fois.

Peridot fit un petit bruit de victoire, ouvrant la porte brièvement pour attraper au vol la Ruby, qui s'écrasa, face contre terre avant de se redresser, et repérer la gemme verte qui la fixait depuis le siège pilote.

"-AHHHHH TOI ! s'écria la Ruby agressive en s'élançant vers Peridot

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! sursauta la verte en se mettant en boule dans une position de défense

\- Ruby, calme toi ! s'imposa heureusement Navy, Elle est venue nous sauver !"

Il y eut un silence. Army s'était arrêté devant Navy, après sa déclaration. Doc toussota pour attirer l'attention de la Ruby, avant de prendre son air autoritaire de chef de troupe, et lui expliquer que Peridot n'était en effet pas l'ennemi et qu'elle devait la laisser tranquille.

En parlant de Peridot, Leggy vint la voir, et agita sa petite main devant son viseur, avant de lui demander si ça allait. Quand la pilote et la gemme agressive furent calmées, ils repartirent à la recherche de la dernière, que Peridot ne voulait pas vraiment voir.

* * *

Le chemin était encore plus long et douloureux pour les nerfs de Peridot. Le groupe était grandissant, et pourtant ce n'était pas le son qui augmentait. Bien sûr, Navy et Leggy qui parlaient entre elles pour s'occuper, quand elles ne venaient pas questionner leur pilote. Mais si on rajoutait la présence de Doc, debout à la droite de sa chaise, qui fixait l'espace et le panneau de commande, ou encore Army, immobile à ses côtés…. C'était assez dérangeant.

Finalement, un bip du radar s'enclencha, annonçant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la dernière. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent à l'entente du son, comprenant maintenant parfaitement ce que ça signifiait. A présent, un point rouge, contre un astéroïde pouvait être vu.

« - C'est Ruby, c'est Ruby ? demanda Leggy en essayant de regarder au dessus du siège de Peridot

\- C'est elle c'est elle ! s'exclama joyeusement Navy en sautant et s'accrochant à Army »

Doc fronça du nez et des sourcils en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. En s'approchant encore, elle et Peridot remarquèrent immédiatement le problème.  
Eyeball semblait être inconsciente. Sa forme physique était là, sur la surface lisse d'un rocher, mais elle était allongée et immobile, comme cette espèce de forme de repos humaine :le sommeil.

Doc prit alors les choses en mains. Approcher aussi près d'un astéroïde risquait fort de détruire le vaisseau. Elle ordonna à Peridot d'ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle fit en se plaignant d'un soupir agacé de recevoir des ordres d'une Ruby, et au autres Ruby de faire avec elle une chaîne, pour pouvoir atteindre et tirer Eyeball dans le roaming eye.

Le travail combiné des Ruby eurent l'effet estompé, et quelques minutes pus tard, elles tirèrent avec succès leur ainée dans le vaisseau. Elle était toujours 'inconsciente', son œil était clos, mais sa gemme semblait ne rien avoir. Veggie Head sauta sur la tête de Doc de nouveau mais elle ne sembla pas cette fois être bien réactive.

Peridot soupira silencieusement, se disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter de quelque manière que ce soit la Ruby qui avait attaqué Steven de toute façon..

Doc reposa Veggie et s'approcha de la forme immobile d'Eyeball, s'accroupissant près d'elle. Leggy, Army et Navy restèrent en arrière, incertaines de savoir quoi faire. Elles étaient visiblement inquiètes, même cette tête de mule d'Army. Peridot tâcha cependant de rester concentrée, gardant ses petites mains sur le panneau de contrôle .

" - Est ce qu'elle va aller bien? demanda nerveusement Leggy en fixant tout le monde

\- Mais oui ! Nous les Ruby sommes plus fortes qu'on en a l'air ! grogna Army

\- Miss Peridot, et maintenant? demanda Doc sans quitter Eyeball du regard

\- Maintenant….. commença-elle avec concentration en retournant le vaisseau, On rentre. »

Le silence retomba. Army prit Eyeball et l'installa en position assise contre un rebord du vaisseau, avant de s'asseoir prèsd'elle. Leggy resta avec Army, fixant en silence Eyeball. Navy s'installa, jambes croisées, près des autres. Et Doc se réinstalla, debout près de Peridot, mais semblait plus pensive que concentrée.

Depuis sa place, après un regard circulaire vers les Ruby qu'elle avait récupéré d'une errance spatiale, Peridot soupira. maintenant le plus délicat arrivait.

Rentrer et expliquer tout ça à Lazuli.

* * *

Le Peri-eye atterrit dans un bruit sourd près de la grange, mais Lapis, qui n'avait pas bougé de la journée de son transat ne semblait pas être dérangée par ça, son livre reposait sur ses genoux et elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Elle les retira en voyant Peridot sortir de son vaisseau, et semblait un peu hésitante. Elle approcha la gemme bleue, et la salua

"- Hm.. hey Lazuli.

\- Tu en a prit du temps, Peri, j'ai pu finir mon livre, tu sais. Alors, comment c'était là haut?

\- Bien... J'ai eue une petite aventure, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas bien réagir.. elle se gratta la nuque en regardant de côté

\- qu'est ce que tu as trouvé encore? de quoi faire d'autres meep morp? plaisanta-elle, Ou alors des pierres volantes comme dans ce film la dernière fois?

\- Uhg... Pas loin, Lazuli... "

Lapis allait répondre, mais son sourire fana en voyant une tête sortir du Peri-eye. Puis 4 autres, dont deux qui en portait une inconsciente. Surprise.

C'est les Rubies.

* * *

VOILA ! j'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que c'était très très fun à écrire ! C'est sûrement n'importe quoi au final, plein de fautes d'orthographe (vive le Pc de cours qui mange les touches) et de OOC, mais si jamais vous voulez voir une suite (si au moins 5 review le demandent), je développerai les personnages comme je le voulait à la base. Tous.

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
